Protective systems are used in medical environments, such as surgical environments, to provide a protective barrier between medical personnel and the operating field. For example, medical personnel may wear a protective system to protect themselves from airborne contaminants and/or bodily fluids during a medical procedure, such as a surgical procedure. For instance, medical personnel may wear a surgical helmet on their head, with a protective garment, such as a surgical shield and hood and/or toga supported by the surgical helmet and covering a portion of the medical personnel's head and/or body.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a protective system, such a surgical helmet, which provides a ventilation system to direct airflow around a user's head during use of the protective system to provide a comfortable environment for the user.